Eternity
by whereveryougo
Summary: Liv remembers everything from an old past, but still has to deal with the present. Leeham. Oneshot.


Right when he was shot she remembered. She remembered everything.

Frank left her because she was pregnant with another man. A man that she had loved, or thought she had man was Peter Bishop, who she had so wrongfully manipulated while being in the other universe. The guy she thought she had never seen before when he crossed over with Lincoln's alternate just a few weeks ago.

Lincoln... Who was there to comfort her when she was having the baby, showing that he would do absolutely anything for her. He said that he loved her that night. Now she realized that she had loved him too. And now that he's gone, she'll never get to tell him.

Her baby, her little nugget. She's no longer able to hold him in her arms and sing him to sleep. He was such an angel, a miracle even. She misses him so much.

Where did her life go? It couldn't have gone anywhere. This is her life. She remembers everything from it. But now she remembers everything from her other life too. Which one is right? She wants the other life to be the right one. She longs for it. For her baby. For her partner. Her partner for six years. That died because of a mole in the division. She will get revenge. She has to.

Thunder snaps her back into reality. She looks up from the coffin, realizing she hasn't heard a word anyone has said during the whole burial. She turns to go to her car where the other Lincoln and Astrid are waiting, leaving her love behind. She has to find the mole. She has to avenge his death.

It's been two days and she still hasn't found out anything new. She keeps rewatching the video of when Lincoln was shot, trying to find more clues, but is coming up with nothing. She even finds alcohol left by Frank, so she decides to drink some. She needs to feel some courage. All she feels now is helplessness and a little bit of sickness. Alcohol really does nothing for her.

When she sees Walter come in she realized she had forgotten he was even here. They've only met a few times, as her being her and not pretending to be someone else at least, but confides in him anyway. She's glad he's here. She needs help. And surprisingly, he does just that. He causes her to see how blind she was. The mole has been right in front of her this whole time. She wants to ask him about the new memories she has, how it's possible she can be remembering two lives at once, but decides to wait and ask her own Walter.

After Broyles is put in a cell like Nina she finally feels a little better. She still has a while to go to make big progress, though. David Robert Jones is still out there and he probably still has many more pawns helping him. The hurting has not stopped, either. She wishes more than anything that her partner was still here with her.

* * *

That night while she's eating dinner she hears someone walk into her apartment. She grabs her gun and sneaks into the living room. What she sees startles her into dropping it, leaving a loud clunk. It's Lincoln. It's really him. He smiles at her. She starts to run towards him and he does the same towards her. Once they reach each other they embrace into a hug.

"How are you here?" she says in a rush.

"I remember everything."

"So do I." After a pause she decides she doesn't want to have to regret not ever telling him how she really feels, "I love you."

"I love you, too. I always have."

"I know."

They hug even tighter and she gives him a soft kiss and then pulls away smiling at him.

"So, answer me, how are you here?"

"I was never dead. Walter came to me while I was in the hospital and set it up so I could help him find the mole. But I see you didn't need any help with that," he smirks at me.

"Actually, I did have a little help. How could you do this to me, though? I thought I had lost you."

"I know. I'm so sorry. It wasn't my idea and I wanted so badly to tell you. While I was there, though, I did ask him about the new memories."

"What did he say?"

"That the shock and heightened emotional state somehow brought the old memories up to the surface. It's happened to the other Olivia, too, he said. Hers came back because of cortexiphan, though."

"That drug she was tested with as a child."

"Yeah," he nods.

"So, what does he think this means?"

"He has no idea. The other team met with him this morning and said they figured out what David Robert Jones was doing. He's going to try to collapse both universes. We're on the brink of destruction and he thinks that the world is at an imbalance, making it easier for our memories to resurface."

"It's crazy how much things that shouldn't make sense do in this job... So, I guess we'll just take it one step at a time. Maybe catching Jones will turn everything right again?"

"But who even knows what is right anymore?"

"I know being here with you is right."

He laughs. So relieved that after all these years he's finally gotten the love of his life. He doesn't want to let this moment go, so he pulls her into a sweet and passionate kiss that they both hope will last for eternity.


End file.
